resident_hero_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Robert Kendo
Robert "Bob" Kendo was a Japanese-American owner of Gun Shop Kendo in Raccoon City. He was a close friend of Special Tactics And Rescue Service member Barry Burton, and helped to create custom guns for Barry and the other S.T.A.R.S. members. Biography Early Life Robert was born sometime in 1978, in Osaka, Japan, to an American father and a Japanese mother. In around 1980, his younger brother Joseph was born. In the late 1980's, the Kendo family moved and settled in Raccoon City, Pennsylvania, United States. About a decade later, both Robert and his brother, Joseph, were involved in the gun market - Robert being the salesman, and Joseph being a gunsmith. Together they developed the Beretta 92F, otherwise known as the "Samurai Edge", custom handguns requested by the Raccoon Police Department during the formation of the S.T.A.R.S. unit. The order for the Samurai Edge weapons may have been personally ordered from officer Barry Burton, a close friend of Robert's. In around 2005, Robert met a young Japanese woman named Aimi Tananka who resided within the city. The two would eventually started dating and they married in around 2007. They later gave birth to their daughter Emma sometime in 2008. Raccoon City Destruction Incident Following the spread of the t-Virus into the water supply and the sudden mass appearance of zombies on September 24, 2018, Robert handed out the majority of his gun and ammunition stock to civilians as protection. He felt guilty in doing so, as the Raging Bull Barry had ordered was given to the crowd. He nonetheless remained hopeful of his chances of survival; expecting Barry to come looking for him. He left a note detailing his planned escape to the nearby town, Stone Ville. As the days went by with the civilians disappearing, Robert took to hiding within the store, along with his wife and daughter. On the late night of September 29, Robert first encountered Leon Kennedy and Ada Wong as they entered his store. Believing them to be intruders, Robert aimed his shotgun at Leon, however the encounter was interrupted by an infected Emma (but has not fully turned) appearing in one of the doorways and Ada attempted to kill his daughter much to Robert's objection but was Leon convinced her to stop. Robert then took Emma inside while demanding privacy while he waited for both Leon and Ada to leave. Robert remained conflicted and in doubt, contemplating what to do. Role in Resident Hero Later on, Robert was out on the streets, obtaining more supplies in order to survive. However, more zombies came as he tried to shoot them but was outnumbered. At this moment, two surviving newcomers Claire Redfield and Christopher Kent came to his aid and finished off the zombies. As the three of them escaped to an abandoned Starbucks coffee shop, he pointed the barrel of his gun at them, thinking that the two was around to steal his looted food, groceries and supplies. The two denied this, stating that they saw him in trouble and only wanted to help. Although, they got off at the wrong foot, Robert’s mood changes and apologises to them. He takes them to his shop and gives them food, a map of the city, directions to the orphanage and spared weapons and ammunition. However, they were interrupted by Emma who had come out of the room a second time, still infected and but still hasn't fully turned into a zombie. Though Emma was still herself, she didn’t have much time left while Robert sends her back to her room. He then advises the two that the shortcut was too dangerous and impassable due to the hordes of zombies whereas the long way was safe but would take hours to get the orphanage. The duo stuck with the shortcut because they needed to save Sherry from Irons as quickly as they can. Robert gives Chris a Magnum Research BFR, a very powerful firearm to aid themselves. When they ventured out, he waved goodbye and wished them luck. In the later hours of the night (or early hours of the 30th), Robert faced the reality and that he could not live in a world without his family. Robert reluctantly shot and killed his own daughter to prevent her zombification before he committed suicide, although this moment wasn’t mentioned in the main story. Physical Appearance Robert Kendo is a forty-year-old Caucasian (though with a hint of asian) human male and stands at a fairly average height (around 5 feet and 9.25 inches). However, he has a larger build due to being somewhat overweight. He has short cut grizzled gray hair, a stubble beard and has blue eyes. During the Raccoon City Destruction Incident, he was last seen wearing a checkered yellow and black flannel shirt with the sleeves rolled up, long olive coloured cargo pants and brown lace-up work boots. He also wore a large utility belt that held numerous pouches and water canteens. Personality Kendo has been shown himself to be popular with people, especially around the central parts of the city and with the R.P.D. He was portrayed as being friendly, helpful and good with his customers. In the early days of the Raccoon City Destruction Incident, Kendo was willing to give out the majority of his firearm and ammunition stock to surviving civilians free of charge. Kendo was also very protective of his family and became shocked when his wife gets infected. When his wife fully turned, he reluctantly had to shoot her in order to save himself and his daughter. During the later days, Kendo became more hostile towards people since he aimed his shotgun when he encountered Leon Kennedy and Ada Wong. Ada notices that Kendo's daughter is infected tries to shoot her much to his horror but Leon convices Ada not to do it. Kendo allows them to pass and simply tells them to leave him and his daughter alone. Later on, after Claire Redfield and Christopher Kent assisted Kendo and saved his life, he briefly allowed them to follow him to safety. When they made it to a broken down Starbucks, Kendo became hostile again, aiming his shotgun at them and accusing them of saving his life just so they can take advantage and steal his looted supplies. However, when Chris and Claire explain that this wasn't the case and all that they truly only wanted to help, Kendo apologises and becomes his old friendly self again. He thanks them and is kind enough take the two to his gun shop/hideout where he gives them food, new firearms and ammunition, plus a map of the city. When Kendo's daughter reappears from the doorway of their room, Kendo is somewhat taken aback that both Chris and Claire didn't react or take their weapons out. When Chris and Claire leave for the orphanage, Kendo bids them farewell and good luck. However, Kendo knows that his daughter will fully turn at any minute since it already has been too long and reluctantly shoots her. Kendo knew that he won't get out of the city alive and he couldn't live in a world without his family. Kendo eventually loses the will to live and shoots himself. Abilities/Skills * Firearms Expert and Handling: Due to Kendo owning a gun shop and running the business for nearly 20 years, he would have extensive experience and knowledge about these weapons. Strength Level Kendo possesses the normal human strength of a man of her age, height, and build. He would have some considerable strength in order to handle the recoil of more powerful firearms. Equipment * .9mm Handgun: Robert carried this handgun around as his main weapon of choice. He used this to shoot zombies when he was out obtaining supplies. * Shotgun: A more powerful firearm that he used when fighting against zombies and later threatened Leon, Ada, Claire and Chris with it. * Utility Belt and Water Canteens: Kendo wore this to carry ammunition and water supplies with him. * Various Stock, Firearms and Ammunition (formerly): Inside his store, he would have a vast variety of weapons. He gave most of them out to escaping civilians and gave the best ones he had to Claire and Chris. Relationships Family * Unnamed Father † * Unnamed Mother † * Joseph Kendo - Brother * Aimi Kendo † – Wife and reluctant victim * Emma Kendo † – Daughter and reluctant victim Friends/Allies * Barry Burton - Close Friend * Claire Redfield – Savior and ally * Christopher Kent/Superman II – Savior and ally Enemies * Ada Wong – Daughter’s attempted killer * Numerous zombies and creatures Trivia * In the Resident Evil 2 Remake Video Game, Robert Kendo is voiced by Ken Lally. ** Kendo's 3D Face Scan Model is Ryan Drees * Kendo's death occurs later in the Resident Hero storyline than in the RE2make. ** Kendo has his own chapter where he plays a key role in helping Claire Redfield and Christopher Kent survive. ** Both Claire and Chris meet Kendo sometime after he had already encountered Leon and Ada. The story and Kendo himself confirms this. ** Kendo and Emma's deaths are not mentioned until the chapter "The end of it all."